Calamity
|sex = Stallion |faction = Enclave (former) Littlepip's Party |family = Windsheer (brother) Autumn Leaf (brother) Pride (brother) |statusintro = Alive |statuscurrent = |eyes = Brown |mane = Orange-Yellow |coat = Brown |cutie mark = Dashite brand (unnatural) Formerly a crossed wrench and hammer |accessories = Black hat|title = Dashite }} Calamity is a main character in Fallout: Equestria, and is considered by Littlepip to be her closest friend. Calamity (a.k.a. Deadshot Calamity) first making an appearance at the end of chapter 4 but fully introduced in chapter 5. He is a Pegasus Stallion living in New Appleloosa, Calamity is the first true companion Littlepip meets in the Wasteland. He is very loyal to her and their later companions, acting as their gunner he carries a big Battle Saddle he made himeself that uses many different types of weapons in his arsenal and uses his vast knowledge of the wasteland to guide his friends. He knows most of the Wasteland fairly well, and as the only character capable of flight for most of the story is the "pilot" for the Sky Bandit, the party's main form of transportation. He later uses his piloting skills to commandeer one of the Enclave's Raptor warships. He was exiled from the Enclave, and branded a Dashite like Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo before him, thus his Cutie Mark has been replaced with the Dashite symbol. History Background Growing up in a military household Calamity's older brothers always seeked to be Dad's favorite. When Calamity was born, complications during his birth resulted in his mother's death. His name was his father's reference to her death. Ever sense that day his father resented his sole existence as the one who killed his own mother. His brothers also felt a burning hatred towards him for the incident Calamity had no control of. However, despite this Calamity's goal to please his father not only came from wanting him to be proud of his achievements but for his forgiveness of the incident that haunts the family even today. When Calamity grew up he discovered his special talent was tinkering and fixing. However, the tale of his cutie mark when Littlepip asks explains the hardship of growing up when Calamity was young. As such, his father handed Calamity a poorly, inaccurate, and damaged rifle that made Calamity look like the fool. When he showed it to his father and explained it was damaged, he was told to fix it. When he did, it was not only fixed but improved and he got his cutie mark a Wrench and Hammer. When presented to his dad, fully expecting approval and acceptance, he was greeted with disappointment and a lot of yelling as his father degraded him and shamed his cutie mark. When he became older, he became an officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave like his brothers following the hoofsteps of their father. However, when Calamity saw the horrors of the Wasteland for the first time he was completely conflicted. He saw a pony get attacked by raiders and swooped i to help despite his orders. When he and his team he pleaded that the Enclave help the surface but his wishes were denied. It was then when he gave a speech in front of the Pegasi race and military personnel about the surface. Initially he was told to say and only mention the dangers of the Wasteland and that the Cloud Cover is the only safe place in all of Equestria, that their are monsters and diseases that will kill you and to take his word for it for he saw the horrors. Instead, he called out the Enclave said they were all cowards and that there a ponies down there who need their help now and he said it in public for all to remember. The speech was a disaster and after the commotion he was branded a Dashite. After his branding he was cast out of the Enclave and he left Neighvarro for good. Modern Day He initial reason for joining Littlepip, after he accidentally mistook her for a raider attacking a caravan and nearly shot her to death. Their friendship only grows from that point on. Due to Little Pip's naivety of both the Wasteland, enemies, and how things work in the Waste, Calamity acts as Little Pip's guidance counselor and information hub for many things, however certain questions, to Calamity would just be basic common sense that he would often take a quip at her. The answer would lay in his jesters from time to time. Calamity travels around the wasteland with Littlepip, Velvet Remedy, Steelhooves, Pyrelight, and Xenith. He is an irreplaceable member of the group, being one of their best gunners; their scout; their source of transportation; their tour guide at times; and of course, a valued companion. Most of Calamity's motivations however, are driven by Littlepip as he truly recognizes her as a worthy leader to follow and a very precious friend. Calamity has also been noted by the others to be the looter and scavenger of the group, which serves them well anyway as he often finds bottle caps, ammunition, and tradable goods. Though he is unhappy at being left behind at times by Littlepip to guard their supplies, or to serve as the group's backup and long-range support sniper; Calamity has proven to be one of the most loyal ponies in Equestria and stays by Littlepip's side, even when Velvet Remedy (for a short time) refused to travel with them when the incident of Arbu happened. When Littlepip goes on a rage-fueled rampage and wipes out nearly an Arbu's population for engaging in cannibalism, Calamity is shocked, but despite insisting that how she handled it was wrong, he still believes she's a good pony who was severely affected by what she discovered, and that perhaps he's just become too jaded from living in the cruel and unforgiving Wasteland for so long that he's not as appalled at what the victims were guilty of as he should be. He eventually second-guesses his shoot-first-ask-questions-after policy after the massacre of Arbu and after helping to eliminate an entire Steel Rangers regiment minus three survivors and starts to wonder if he and the group are no better than the raiders he's sworn to put an end to. It becomes his motivation for finding alternatives to violence, leading to his risky yet ultimately successful plan to convince the Wonderbolts assassins to stand down. As they continued to spend more time together, eventually Calamity and Velvet Remedy grew closer, and eventually got into a relationship with Littlepip's encouragement. The one line Calamity refuses to cross, however, is to fight his own family members who currently serve in the Enclave, even if his refusal to act causes Littlepip and the others to be in a dire situation during Operation: Cauterize. In which Littlepip, Calamity, and Ditzy Doo were captured and put into magical, electrical shielded prison cages by Calamity's older brother Pride. Due to the events happening, Pride and his team left them, which they eventually escaped. Calaing the War on Neighvarro, encountered his father one last time. However, instead of his father going out of his way to stop him he instead has a moment of reluctants and talks to Calamity a bit. Which Calamity had only sour words to say and that he would even kill his father if he got in the way of the plan Little Pip organized, though they both knew it was a bluff the feeling was there. His father let him pass without problem leaving him with one sentence that gave Calamity a bit of clarity. "Ya got your mother's mane...ah really liked her mane..." Traits Personality Calamity is an extremely loyal pony with a strong sense of justice. This sense of justice lead to his exile from the Enclave when he refused to abide by their policy of leaving the inhabitants of the wasteland to die. Calamity has a shoot-first-ask-questions-later policy when it comes to raiders, and is usually the first to head into battle to protect caravans and those he perceives to be innocent. He is also very stubborn, leading to arguments with Velvet Remedy and a minor disagreement with Xenith. Appearance Calamity has a rust-colored coat and always wears a black Desperado hat. His cutie mark of a screwdriver and hammer has been replaced with the brand of a storm cloud and a lightning bolt, symbolizing that he is a Dashite. He talks with a Dixie accent. Skills Calamity does not possess the nickname 'Deadshot' without good reason, as he is an exceptional shot, and has been ever since he trained to be a deadeye shot to impress his father at shooting competitions. His aim is unsurpassed, and he is skilled in the use of both small guns and energy weapons, either type usually mounted on both sides of his battle saddle. He possesses a great knowledge of weapons, and is able to repair both old weaponry and assorted machinery. In addition, he has an extensive knowledge on the subject of sewing. When needed, he is quite capable of stealth (which is especially easy for pegasi, since their wings flapping make no apparent noise). His ability to repair and customize weapons or tools has been noted by many characters. He is also trained in the use of power armor, and possesses a personal Enclave Power Armor, equipped with quad Novasurge Rifles; which he is reluctant to wear because it is not what he is anymore, and correspondingly, only wears it in dire situations. Calamity also possesses incredible endurance, being able to fly and maneuver despite being shot and injured. His pain tolerance and stubbornness allows him to fly before his wounds are fully healed; much to the annoyance of Velvet Remedy who is usually the one to patch him up. Scavenging is an essential skill in the wasteland. Calamity takes it a few steps too far. To his credit (and with Velvet Remedy's incredible bartering skills), it means the party is almost never short on cash.He gets flak for it from Steel Hooves whenever other Steel Rangers are concerned, though. As a prompt from Fallout Equestria follows, from Little Pip: opened the door, hoping for a stairwell down. And instead found a storeroom. Full of assault carbines, shotguns, ammo and more. Calamity looked like he had died and gone to heaven. I sighed. “Take just what we can grab quickly…” Calamity became a flying rust and orange blur. “…and that won’t slow us…” Calamity stopped in front of me, every single damned weapon slung about his body and an assault carbine in his mouth. I heard an impressed “wow” from Reggie Relationships ;Littlepip :Calamity can be seen as the right-hand pony for Littlepip, being by her side since their disastrous first meeting when he shot her with four bullets and almost killed her. Feeling remorse for his actions, he continues to travel with her and offers support when times get tough, both in and out of combat. They are very close to each other, and his faith in her as a leader and a friend is nothing short of unshakable. Calamity's loyalty to Littlepip is put to the test in Arbu, but he ultimately chose to forgive her even though he disagreed strongly with her decision. When Velvet left the group for a period of time, Calamity opted to stick by Littlepip's side, knowing she needed him (even though Velvet was in a relationship with him). ;Velvet Remedy :When Calamity and Littlepip met Velvet Remedy in Old Appleloosa, Calamity was friendly and respectful to her. He respected her for her good nature and medical skills, but felt that she was annoying at times. Nonetheless, he admitted to finding her to be the most beautiful mare he had ever met. As the chapters progressed, Calamity and Velvet formed a healthy relationship. They shared their first kiss in Stable Two when Velvet was badly injured. Despite multiple disagreements, their love for each other is unwavering through the course of the story. ;SteelHooves :Even more than their other companions, Calamity is fond of SteelHooves for his skills, arsenal, knowledge of the wastelands and willingness to help others. He was quick to accept SteelHooves as a close companion, and occasionally they share their technical knowledge with one another. The two also came from a military background, and Calamity feels he has a lot in common with SteelHooves, a claim which the Steel Ranger denies strongly(though not offensively). ;Xenith :Calamity immediately took a liking to Xenith, regardless of the fact that she is a zebra. Littlepip's trust was all he needed to be convinced of Xenith's worth and trustworthiness. Calamity respects Xenith, and was also Littlepip's first companion with whom Xenith was able to grow close to. He also chides Xenith for not putting in an effort to remember her companions' name, and she decides to heed his advice. He later builds her a helmet made with Hellhound claws, improving her prowess in combat even though she protests it as not being a natural part of her fighting style. ;Homage :Though Calamity hasn't had much interaction with Homage, due in part to not knowing of her true identity as DJ Pon3 initially, he eventually grows to like and respect her. Calamity is grateful to Homage for being there for Littlepip, knowing that she needed someone to love and care for her. Notes *Calamity shares many similarities with Arcade Gannon, from Fallout: New Vegas. Both were former members of the Enclave, are reluctant to share information regarding this past connection, and had suits of Enclave power armor hidden away. It is unknown if the similarities were intentional or coincidental. *Calamity is also similar to Cassidy from Fallout 2. Both are prone to "wasteland justice", are the most accurate shooters out of all the companions, are very reliable companions, have extensive combat experience, and are polite and easygoing to those that they respect, with a clear and stubborn sense of right and wrong. *Calamity's name and signature black cowpony hat are possibly a reference to a dialogue with Lucas Simms where the player has the option of stating, "Pfft. Nice hat, Calamity Jane!" as a snide remark about Simms's black cowboy hat. Gallery 1306097912.catsbymoo applecart-season.png equestrian_wasteland_by_idess-d3ins9f.jpg|The group calamity_by_vombavr-d59679s.jpg 145582 - artist-DarrianMH Calamity duplicate fallout_equestria Homage Littlepip Velvet_Remedy.jpg 41722 safe gun fallout-equestria littlepip artist-dawnmistpony calamity steelhooves.png foe_4_by_rublegun-d5m0sht.jpg|by RubleGun Calamity.JPG|"Deadshot" Calamity by TvenSnake|link=http://tvensnake.deviantart.com/art/Deadshot-Calamity-448743265 Category:Fallout: Equestria Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite